The Renaissance of Samantha
by Sammy41
Summary: No one can deny that Sam McCall has made changes for the worst. What happens when she is ready for a change for the better? Includes the reveal of the text message killer, Sam's father, Cassadine history re-written, and couples who have yet to be decided.
1. PART ONE: The Big Mess

_Okay, well I kind of have an idea of where I want to take this story, but I usually like to go with the flow, so those who read, please be flexible. As far as couples go I'm not too sure, but expect that most of this story will revolve around Sam, with some other minor plots going on. Anyway, I really appreciate reviews, so if your reading feel free to leave a comment, good or bad. Thanks._

_Sammy_

* * *

The clock's tick was making him sick.

He stared at the floor.

He tried to get comfortable.

Jail was a bitch.

Cooper loosened a few buttons on his light blue shirt and cracked his neck. What a mess he had gotten himself into.

He listened to the shuffling footsteps and muffled voice outside of the holding center. He looked down at where his breast pocket would be. In place of it there was a series of numbers. Yet even with the metal bars, the situation seemed unreal.

Suddenly his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and a familiar sounding voice. They came closer and became louder and suddenly the dark room was filled with a blinding light and standing in front of his cell were Detective Rodriguez and Alexis Davis.

"You're lawyer is here," Cruz said bitterly. His brown eyes were burning holes in Cooper, but the young man couldn't blame him. Everything that Cruz trusted had been betrayed. One of the PCPD's own had been a traitor.

Cooper gave a light nod and watched as Cruz unlocked the cell. He had half a mind to sprint out while he had the chance but he knew that his ex-comrade would not hesitate to pull his trigger.

"Thank you, detective," Alexis smiled at Cruz as he closed the door behind her. Cruz gave a nod and slipped out of sight, slamming the holding center door behind him.

"What are you doing here? It's late," Cooper said to Alexis.

"I thought you'd be grateful," Alexis sighed as she set her briefcase down and took off her scarf.

"Don't get me wrong, I am. I just thought that you had a family or something," Cooper replied softly.

"Don't get me wrong, I do," Alexis smiled. "Speaking of family, you said you made a call to your father. Do you need me to call anyone else for you?"

"No," Cooper answered shaking his head. "Dad said he'd take care of it."

Alexis nodded her head. For a moment there was a heavy silence that fell between the two of them. "Cooper . . . I came here to get some answers from you," Alexis finally said.

Cooper was expecting this, just not so soon. She had caught him off guard. "What questions are you going to ask?"

"There's a lot of evidence against you," Alexis revealed slowly. "And Scott Baldwin is a snake in the court room. You need to tell me anything and everything that he may use against you . . . including why Sonny Corinthos nearly pleaded with me to defend you."

Cooper swallowed down hard and watched as Alexis grabbed her briefcase and pulled out a file. "You served in Iraq. That's already an unmerited strike against you. Scott's going to claim that you may be mentally unstable or suffering from post-traumatic stress," Alexis explained as she slowly leafed through the papers in the manila folder. She looked up, "There are classified military records that say there was a woman strangled near your base . . . Cooper . . . why would that be included on your file?"

"I don't know," Cooper muttered distantly. His heart pounded and he felt sweat slowly forming on the back of his neck.

Alexis stared at him sympathetically. "Cooper, you're going to have to tell me what happened, otherwise Baldwin is going to tear you a part."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucky Spencer entered Jake's with one thought in mind; become numb.

His life seemed pathetic, even to him.

He had ruined a perfect marriage with an affair and drugs. It had only been saved by pity. Elizabeth had married again even though she was in love with Jason, and then let Lucky continue thinking that Jake was his son.

Then came mistake number two; Samantha McCall. In all truth he had liked her quite a lot. They shared a connection, but like Elizabeth she had betrayed him as well. For all he knew she was continuing their relationship just for revenge on her ex and he was beginning to think that she was in love with Jason as well.

Oh how he hated Jason Morgan.

"Coleman, give me something, anything," Lucky requested somberly as he plopped himself down at a bar stool.

"Bad day?" Coleman asked.

"Bad year," Lucky grumbled as the bartender turned to get him a pick me up beverage.

Who could he trust anymore?

Yesterday he had realized that Sam had been lying to his face. Actually it was just keeping the truth from him, but it was no better than the lies. Elizabeth had told him that afternoon that Sam had seen "his" son kidnapped by Maureen.

And by that evening break-up number two had been made possible.

"Here you go," Coleman said to Lucky as he slid him a drink. Lucky nodded his head in appreciation and took a long chug.

He was grateful for the evening off. Cooper Barrett's arrest had only proven to him that he couldn't even trust the people he worked with. He slowly put his beer down and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell are you crying about Spencer?"

Lucky slowly looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh god," he sighed in desolation. "Coleman, get me another one."

"At a boy," Luke Spencer grinned at his son as he took a seat next to him. "Coleman, give whatever this cowboy is drinking."

- - - - -

The cold draft was calming as Samantha McCall stared out at the water with sorrowful brown eyes.

What had she done?

A week earlier Lucky explained to her that she had a problem. She had simply proven it right. If only there was rehab for people who couldn't help but make terrible mistakes and do awful things.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why couldn't she control herself? It was as if she was in a trance when she did the things she did. She used to be a good person, or at least she thought she had once been one, she just didn't understand where she went wrong.

And Lucky.

He was perfect. He was a gift and Sam had kept the truth from him. The one thing that would hurt Lucky most. But over the past year Sam had found her specialty; screwing things up.

She sighed. What was she doing out on the pier? Feeling sorry for herself when she had brought it all upon herself. No wonder so many people couldn't stand her. She was thankful for the on location shoot for the show the next day. She needed a reason to escape.

Standing up from the bench and shoving her hands into her pocket, she suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate. Giving a sigh she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped open the silver razor. She had a new text message.

_Don't think I've forgotten about you._

Her breath caught in her throat. "Shit," she muttered. She started toward the stairs, but before she could make an escape from Pier 52, a strong hand gripped onto her arm, nearly bruising her on impact. She was yanked back and suddenly in the presence of the text message killer.


	2. Dead

Alexis watched as Cooper fiddled with his thumbs and gently urged him to continue. "Cooper . . . I know you don't want to spend a lifetime in prison. I also know that you don't deserve it," Alexis said. "Just tell me what went on so I can make sure you aren't wearing orange for the rest of your life."

Cooper looked up, his blue eyes distant this time, almost as if they were looking past her. "I can't tell you. I made a promise to not tell. Maybe . . . maybe you should ask Logan Hayes - -"

"Coop - -"

"Please," he mumbled softly. "I can tell you that I didn't strangle that woman, but that's all I can tell you."

Alexis knew she would get the answer out of him somehow, but decided not to pry for the moment. There were other matters to be attended to. "What about Sonny? There's a reason he contacted me and another thing, Diane Miller was planning on defending you. In fact she was the one who had called me and wished me luck, claiming that I didn't know what I'm getting myself into. Cooper, what am I getting myself into?"

"Too much," Cooper answered.

"Do you want to go to jail?"

"No."

"Then tell me," Alexis replied.

"I've been working undercover for Sonny," Cooper said softly.

"You've been what?" Alexis asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Sonny Corinthos hired me. I've been feeding him information," Cooper answered slowly. "But not too much. Ms. Davis, I promise that I haven't killed anyone for Sonny . . . in fact I haven't really broken the law while doing anything for him. I'm loyal to the PCPD. I shot one of Sonny's own guys - -"

"What! Do you want a medal?!" Alexis nearly shouted. "What great morals you have."

"You wanted the truth," Cooper whispered softly.

"Is there anything else? And why the hell would you work for him in the first place?" Alexis asked still in disbelief.

Cooper swallowed and shook his head. "No, no more keeping anything away from me - -"

"If you tell I will be killed or thrown in jail anyway - -"

"Cooper, what you tell me is confidential. Just between us . . . now I'm growing worried, spill it . . ."

"I helped take the Metro Court hostage," Cooper spat out.

"Of course you did."

- - - - - - - -

"Coleman, don't put a hand on that bottle," Lucky ordered.

"Cowboy? What are you doing?" Luke Spencer asked.

"The doctor said you need to stop drinking," Lucky told his father, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"That I'm thirsty," Luke replied innocently.

Lucky looked to Coleman, "Give him a coke."

"Oh don't treat me like I'm five."

"Don't try killing yourself!" Lucky snapped.

Luke sighed. "Fine."

Lucky shook his head and continued to drink in misery. Luke's perky voice nearly startled him.

"You know what happened to me while I was in the hospital?" he asked.

"I have a few ideas," Lucky answered.

"I had a revelation," Luke told him in delight. "I am a bad person."

"Don't tell me you got so lonely you started talking to yourself. Lulu told me that she visited you every day - -"

"No reason for such a quick tongue," Luke sighed. "I just realize that I wasn't the best father or husband and that I only have so many years left so I might as well try something new. So . . . what's eating at you? Maybe I can give you some advice."

"Doubt it," Lucky replied.

"Come on, tell me a story," Luke begged.

"Fine. Jake is not my son."

Luke's eyes widened. "Does that mean he's not my grandchild?"

"Yes. He's Jason Morgan's son. Elizabeth lied."

Lucky was surprised at what had happened, but it felt good to tell someone. It was as if a weight was slowly lifting off his shoulders.

"I-I-I'm sorry cowboy - -"

"Yeah, me too," Lucky replied.

"Well, you uh . . . you still have Sam - -"

"She lied too. When Jake was kidnapped . . . she was there. She saw him. She didn't do one damn thing because she was still so angry at Jason and Elizabeth. We can't have a relationship if that's all she's thinking about."

Luke nodded his head.

Lucky looked back at his father, using everything in him to keep tears from reaching his eyes. "Any advice?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

Luke stared at his boy for a while. Why had he abandoned him? Why hadn't he been a better father? Maybe if he had been a parent more often, Lucky wouldn't be in such a mess.

"Don't lose hope," he finally told him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The masked figure was aggressive and strong. He pulled Sam back with so much force that she didn't have any chance for escape. She turned and faced him, pounding balled up fists onto his strong chest.

His face was covered with a ski mask and his hands with black gloves. Sam knew she shouldn't panic, but she was. He held her tightly by her shoulders, nearly lifting her small body off the ground.

Sam flailed and screamed but he did not stop. Finally she kicked him in the groin, releasing herself from his grasp. As he let go of her, she punched him in the face, and he stumbled back a few steps in pain. She ran forward to finish him off with one last kick, but he recovered and smacked her across the face with a fist of his own.

Her head pounded and suddenly the world was spinning from the blow as Sam sucked in a gasp of cold air. She nearly fell backward, but he grabbed her with one arm, so harshly that she almost screamed out. He reached for his belt and pulled out a sharp blade.

Sam whimpered in his grasp and tried to squirm free. He gently ran the blade down her face, and she shook as the coldness touched her skin. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

This seemed to aggravate him. He scraped the blade across her cheek, and she winced slightly. Then he raised it in preparation to strike, but Sam punched him with as much force as she could in the gut.

He stopped and gasped for air.

Sam kicked his hand gripping onto the blade and watched as it fell onto the floorboards of the pier. She grabbed it but he tackled her to the ground. Sam nearly passed out from the immense pain that screamed through her leg. He rolled her over onto her back and giving a grunt she put the blade into his shoulder.

Blood seeped through his black jacket and for a moment he seemed shocked. Then pulling the blade out of his arm, he threw it across the pier. Taking both hands he clenched them around Sam's throat.

Sam gasped for breath.

She could feel her heart rate slowing.

Her life flashed before her eyes.

All the good.

All the bad.

Cody. Jax. Sonny. Jason.

She remembered feeling Lila kick. She remembered Lila dying.

Alexis. Danny. Lucky.

She remembered the feeling of every pair of lips she had kissed. The warmth of every hug. The painful hurt that heart break had brought. She remembered her little sisters. She remembered Lucky.

Suddenly she saw them; Danny and Lila. So peaceful. But for the first time in her life she didn't want to join them. She wanted to live. Oh how she wanted to live!

The sounds of footsteps were heard and suddenly the text message killer knew he was in danger. Sam had yet to take her last breath, so he jerked her head from the pier before slamming it back down. All she would see was darkness and hopefully she would forget him.

Jumping up and sprinting over to grab his knife, the man escaped the scene. Leaving Samantha McCall to die.


	3. Breathing

Alexis watched Cooper with wide eyes as he continued to explain what had happened. What had she gotten herself into?

"And then Sonny found out that I had been a mercenary so he hired me to work for him or . . . die."

"And that's it?" Alexis asked swallowing.

"Yes," Cooper said.

"Cooper, who knows this, besides Sonny that may testify against you?" Alexis asked.

Cooper closed his eyes and kept them closed as he answered. "Maxie Jones," he answered somberly.

Alexis sighed. "This is great."

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis," Cooper apologized.

"It's okay . . . well kind of. You're just a good guy who got mixed up in bad things, and I'm sure the jury will see that. Besides, none of this really applies to the case," Alexis assured him. "Not that I'm really impressed."

"I don't blame you," Cooper muttered.

Alexis stared at him for a moment. "So that means you might know where James Craig is, doesn't it?"

Cooper nodded.

"So where is - -"

"Ms. Davis?!"

It was Cruz. He nearly sprinted into the room, his eyes wide. "Listen, you're gonna want to come with me," he revealed, unlocking the jail cell.

"What? Why?"

"Someone's been attacked. It might be the text message killer," Cruz explained.

Alexis's eyes widened and Cooper's brightened. She gathered her things and headed for the door. Before exiting she looked to Cooper and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. "We'll figure everything out. I promise," she assured.

"Thank you," he whispered as the cell slammed shut. Cruz turned off the light and suddenly Cooper was back in darkness.

* * *

Jason Morgan was prepared to walk out of Pent House One when his cell phone gave an abrupt ring. He cursed silently to himself. The business was consuming the most inconvenient times. He had promised Elizabeth they'd spend the evening together, but like always, Sonny was ringing his number.

"Morgan," he answered. He was taken back slightly. It was a doctor from the General Hospital. "What? Who?"

Suddenly his heart stopped.

"No. I'll be there right away."

* * *

Lucky appreciated his father's words and for a moment even enjoyed his company. Of course, before it could become memorable, his cell phone gave an inconvenient ring.

As Lucky hung up, Luke looked to his son. "What was that?"

"The killer has struck again," Lucky answered. "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"No, go have fun playing cops and robbers," Luke told his son. "Just don't get used to uh . . . father, son stuff. I'm trying to ease into it."

"Right," Lucky said. "I'll see you later."

* * *

When Jason Morgan arrived at the hospital his heart was still racing. His stomach was in knots and his throat was tight. He headed for the front desk as soon as the elevator doors slid open and Epiphany Johnson looked as though she were expecting him.

"What happened?" Jason asked her.

"She was found unconscious on the pier," Epiphany told him. "She's in bad shape."

Jason swallowed down hard. "You mean she didn't ask for me? She's not awake?"

"No. You're still the contact person on file," Epiphany explained.

Jason let out a long sigh. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"They're supposed to be moving her into a room. I'll tell you as soon as she's available," Epiphany said.

"Thank you," Jason replied softly. He slowly headed toward the lobby, only to find a familiar face already there.

"What are you doing here?" Carly Jacks asked bitterly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jason replied.

"I found Sam on the pier. I called 911," she answered.

Jason nodded. "I'm still her contact person," he said softly.

"I'm surprised you weren't with Elizabeth . . . and your son," Carly replied keeping her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her bitterness toward him was so strong now that there was no point in hiding it. Jason had hurt her. He hadn't trusted her enough to tell her that he had a son. Her best friend was a liar.

"Jason? You can go in and see Sam now," Epiphany told him.

Jason took a long gaze at Carly, but she refused to look at him. Giving a sigh he slowly got up, shuffling through the lobby to see another woman he had done wrong.

* * *

Samantha McCall opened her eye to see a white ceiling and for a moment she was lost.

Her head pounded and her body ached. Thin covers kept her warm and she heard the familiar sound of beeping machines. She quickly sat up, only to regret doing so.

"Take it easy."

The voice startled Sam, and she quickly found that Jason Morgan stood in the corner of her room. "Oh my god, I'm dead," she muttered softly, before lying back down.

"No, you're not," Jason told her taking a few steps closer. He had been almost afraid to come near her. It scared him to see her so weak and vulnerable, even though he had vowed he would never love her again. Memories of her shooting were haunting him with each minute.

"What are you doing here?" she asked groggily.

"I was the contact person on your file."

"I should change that," Sam yawned.

"You need to rest," Jason told her. "Dr. Drake told me that you had stopped breathing by the time they got you in an ambulance."

"Damn text message . . ." Sam whispered. She was still sleepy from the sedative that she had been given.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Jason asked.

"C-Could you call Alexis?" Sam asked softly. Jason could have sworn her voice wavered from oncoming sobs, but she let out none.

Jason nodded his head. "I'll be sure to," he whispered

"I was so scared," Sam confessed softly. "I thought I was dead."

Jason swallowed down hard and gently brushed away a lock of hair from her face. He grabbed her hand into his own. "You're okay now," he assured her.

Sam closed her eyes. "It was the first time I knew that you wouldn't be coming to my rescue," she murmured. Slowly her brown eyes closed and she fell back into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

The phones in the PCPD were ringing off the hook. Finally there was a survivor. There was a glint of hope. Maybe they would finally nail the murderer.

"Listen, I want a forensics team down their right now," Mac Scorpio ordered.

Cruz led Alexis through the chaos, and she could only hope that it really was the text message killer who had actually struck.

"Mac, got word yet?" Cruz asked. "Is it our guy?"

"I don't know," Mac answered. He was already putting on a jacket and grabbing his gun from a desk drawer.

"Maybe I should come too. I mean I am defending Cooper Barrett - -"

"Alexis, I don't think the scene of the crime calls for your presence," Mac told her apologetically.

Alexis raised in eyebrow in confusion and Cruz continued to interrogate the chief of police. "Who was the victim?"

Mac looked from Cruz to Alexis. "Sam . . ." he said softly.

"What?" Alexis nearly choked.

"She's at the General Hospital right now. She's okay, Alexis," Mac assured her.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Alexis replied.

"Cruz, give Alexis a ride down to the hospital. Then get a statement from Sam when you can," Mac ordered.

"Yes sir," Cruz told him. Alexis watched as Mac left and for a moment gazed of distantly. Finally she looked to Cruz.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go," she snapped at him, heading for the exit. She needed to reach her daughter.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews :) As far as the story goes so far I'm still kind of deciding pairings and all that fun stuff. Also this is set after Sam told Carly about Jason, but I kind of didn't like her reaction to the whole thing. I honestly thought she'd be a little more angry at Jason, so I guess there was a little bit of a reflection of that in this chapter. Anyway, thanks to those of you who are reading and an even bigger thank you to those of you have reviewed! Hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	4. Awake and Alive

It was eleven o'clock at night when Lucky Spencer arrived on the scene. The PCPD had already set up caution tape and a forensics team was scanning the area for any possible piece of evidence. There was a possibility that this wasn't even the killer. After all Cooper Barrett was already in custody.

"Mac, what happened?" Lucky asked as he reached his senior officer.

"Samantha McCall was attacked on the pier," Mac answered, watching the forensics team at work intently.

Lucky's eyes widened and his heart dropped quickly. "Oh god," he whispered. "Is she okay?"

"She was taken to the General Hospital," Mac answered. "I already sent Cruz to get a statement."

"Do you think it's the text message killer?" Lucky asked.

"We already have that son of bitch in custody - -"

"There are still holes in the case," Lucky cut him off. "Cooper may not be the real guy."

"Since when have you thought that?"

"Sam was a target from the beginning. I was there when she got a message from the killer. Cooper has been in jail for the past two days - -"

"He could have an accomplice," Mac snapped.

"What makes you assume that Cooper did it? Just listen to what I'm saying; Cooper has an alibi under your roof. And this text message killer already had Sam as a target - -"

"Don't try to challenge this investigation!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why do you think Cooper is the only suspect?"

Mac's eyes darkened as they settled on Lucky. "Because if it's not Cooper, it means that the same sick psycho who killed Georgie is still out there."

* * *

Alexis Davis nearly sprinted for the front desk as soon as the elevator came to a halt. Dr. Patrick Drake was the first medical person in sight and Alexis immediately badgered him with questions.

"Where's Sam?" she asked immediately.

"She's fine Alexis," Patrick told her before answering. He turned to face her and saw a slight look of relief fall onto her face.

"What happened?" Alexis asked softly.

"Carly Jacks found her unconscious on the pier. By the time they got her in an ambulance she had stopped breathing . . . she was strangled," he explained slowly. "It's a miracle that she didn't die there tonight."

Alexis closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath. "She's going to be okay?"

"Yeah. We're going to keep her over night, but she can be released tomorrow. I just suggest she's under some sort of supervision . . . I imagine it was traumatic," Patrick replied. "She has a grade two concussion and her leg was somehow hurt in the incident. Nothing is broken, but she'll be in a boot and on crutches."

"Right," Alexis muttered distantly. "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah . . . she's in room forty-one," Patrick said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Alexis made her way down the hall, with Cruz following a good distance behind her. When the two reached the room, she turned to face him.

"Cruz . . . is there anyway that you can wait to get a statement? I doubt she'll want to relive it - -"

"I'm sorry, but I need that statement," Cruz told her.

"What if she was asleep because of sedatives, and wasn't able to talk tonight?"

"Then, I guess I'd have to wait until tomorrow morning," Cruz answered, smirking slightly. "Tell her that I hope she feels better."

"I will," Alexis told him. She watched as Cruz turned and headed down the hallway and gave a sigh. With an almost shaking hand she pushed open the door and nearly jumped at the sight of a familiar face. "Jason! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was waiting until you came. Did you get my message?" he asked.

"No," Alexis answered closing the door behind her.

"Sam asked me to call you," Jason said.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm still the contact person on her file," Jason answered. "And I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Well . . . thank you," she replied softly. For a moment the two fell into silence and Sam's breathing was the only thing heard. "This is like some bad memory . . ."

Jason nodded and swallowed hard. He turned his eyes away from Sam and looked to Alexis. It felt as though it was the evenings of Sam's shooting all over again. "I have to go," he whispered gently.

Alexis simply nodded and watched as he made a quick and silent exit. Jason Morgan was still a mystery to her.

With Jason gone, Alexis finally had a chance to really look at her eldest. Her slumber seemed haunted and the sight of her face made Alexis's heart ache. There was a deep cut under one of her eyes and the opposite one was turning a bruised blue. No matter how distant Sam and Alexis had been, no mother wanted to see her daughter in such a state.

Twenty minutes must have passed, and Alexis stayed seated, watching Sam intently. And when her daughter finally opened her eyes, she was still surprised to see her come to life.

"Alexis?" Sam croaked out sleepily as she blinked open her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here Sam," Alexis replied. It seemed like the only thing she could manage to say.

"Good," she whispered softly.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked her gently.

"I'm alright," Sam assured her mother, now opening her brown eyes to their full extent.

"Are you sure? From what I've heard, someone tried to kill you tonight, and came very close to succeeding. I little too close for comfort," Alexis told her.

Sam bit down on her lower lip and swallowed down hard.

"Sam, what happened?" Alexis asked her.

Giving a deep sigh, Sam shook her head. "I don't remember too much," she started slowly. "I just . . . I got a text message and before I knew it, I was being attacked. It all happened so fast."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. And I'm glad you had Jason call me - -"

"Jason?"

"He was here. He's still your contact person," Alexis explained. "They must have given you some good sedatives."

"I guess so," Sam replied hoarsely.

Alexis stared at Sam for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You were right about it being a close call," Sam said distantly. "I-I thought I was going to die."

Sam's voice cracked at the very words and suddenly Alexis's heart ached. "He . . . he was strangling me and I-I-I couldn't breathe. You know how they say you're life flashes before you . . . before you die?"

"I've heard that before," Alexis whispered gently.

"Well, I did. I saw everything . . . and I felt everything and everyone. And I saw Danny and I saw . . . . Lila, but I didn't want to go with them. I didn't want to die, not this time," Sam confessed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to die resenting half of the things I've done. I don't want to die knowing that I'm an awful person - -"

"Sam you're not an awful person. You've just made mistakes," Alexis assured her. Her own heart was breaking watching the scene unfold.

"Is there anyone who doesn't hate me for one reason or another? Even my own mother has a reason to resent me. How can you not hate me?"

"Because I know you're a good person Sam. You have a good heart," Alexis answered, swallowing down sobs. Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks and Alexis gently wiped one away. "Sam, I love you, and I'm one of many people who are happy that you didn't die tonight."

"Thank you," Sam whimpered. "And . . . I love you too."

"Oh sweetheart," Alexis whispered gently. She grabbed Sam into an embrace, holding her tenderly and soothing out her dark locks of hair. Sam held her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder, still crying quietly. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

It was half past one o'clock in the morning when the forensics team finally packed up and headed home.

Lucky Spencer stayed.

He watched the water with tiered eyes, but in his head echoed the words of weeks before.

"_I care about you Sam. We could be heading somewhere, I don't know. I do know that if we were to have a future, it can't be about what we've done . . . it's about what we do from here on out."_

Lucky closed his eyes and swallowed down hard.

He should have been with her. He had known she was in danger.

Opening his eyes Lucky quickly left the pier.

* * *

Alexis had fallen asleep at Sam's bedside, her hand still caressing her daughter's through her slumber. Both women were so emotionally and physically tiered that neither heard the door to Sam's room push open the night. They didn't hear the shuffling footsteps, trying ever so hard to be silent. Alexis didn't feel him put a blanket over her shoulders, and Sam didn't have the slightest idea that he had placed a pair of gentle lips on her forehead.

By the time Sam's brown eyes had fluttered open, the door had slammed shut.

* * *

_Just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the reviews. They're really encouraging and I hope you all keep them coming. I just got finished up with finals, so you can expect a few more updates in the next few days :) Oh and ideas are welcome, the story is very much a work in progress. _


	5. Nothing Broken ?

It was nine o'clock when Robin Scorpio entered room forty-one, Cruz Rodriguez close behind her.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Robin was the first to greet Sam who was now propped up in bed and looking much livelier than she had the evening before when she was brought in on a stretcher. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, considering the circumstances," Sam answered slowly. She forced a weak smile at both Robin and Cruz. Alexis had left only moments earlier to get a cup of coffee, but she wished to have her back. She knew that detective Rodriguez was there for her statement.

Robin grabbed Sam's chart from the end of her bed, scribbled down a few things, and then slowly pulled a flashlight out of her pocket. She pointed the beam of light at both of Sam's eyes, had her follow her finger, and answer a few questions.

"What's the diagnosis?" Sam asked.

"No brain injury. You're coherent. Fortunately for you it was just a mild concussion," Robin replied with a smile of encouragement. "But your leg . . . Patrick told me that it was bruised pretty badly. We took some x-rays."

Sam swallowed down hard but Robin shook her head. "Nothing is broken, but it's going to be tender for quite some time. Before you're released someone will have to do one last examination on it, and then hook you up with a boot and crutches - -"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam nearly choked. "No way - -"

"Sam, I'm sorry, you have to either take the necessary measures or Patrick won't release you from the hospital," Robin said.

Sam gave a slight groan but nodded her head. "I'll use the damn sticks," she replied softly.

Robin gave a smile and nodded her head. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she told her as she gathered a few files. She looked to Cruz. "She's all yours."

"Great," Sam mumbled softly.

"We'll make it short and sweet I swear," Cruz told her. "I would have gotten it from you last night, if it wasn't for Alexis."

Sam nodded slightly. "So . . . you want to know what happened?"

"Just go ahead and start from the beginning," Cruz told her as he pulled out a small handheld recorder.

Sam swallowed. "Well . . . I was on the pier. It was probably about ten o'clock."

"Why were you there?"

"I was just thinking. I was actually planning on going home when I got a text message."

Cruz's eyes widened. "You got a text message?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"What did it say?"

"It said . . . . Don't think I've forgotten about you," Sam told him distantly. "I immediately went to leave the pier but someone grabbed me from behind. He-He was strong. Very strong . . . and I tried to run but I couldn't. He turned me around to face him and I just started hitting him . . . I didn't know what to do, I mean I panicked. I was screaming and flailing, and I think I ended up kicking him because he let go of me."

"Then what happened?"

"He was still recovering, so I punched him."

"Do you know where at?"

"The face?"

Cruz gave a slight laugh.

"After that he was in shock I guess, so I went to hit him again, but he ended up hitting me instead."

"Is that where that's from?" he asked, gesturing toward her bruised eye.

Sam nodded. "I was . . . I was kind of dizzy . . . I just remember he had a knife and he uh . . . cut my cheek and then he raised it to finish me off, but I punched him in the stomach and he stopped for a minute. I kicked the knife out of his hand, but we both went for it and he ended up on top of me. I think that might be how I hurt my leg."

Cruz nodded but Sam didn't seem ready to continue. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sam stammered. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "He uh . . . he rolled me onto my back, but I still had the knife and I stabbed him in the shoulder . . . after that . . . . his hands went around my neck and he strangled me . . . and I-I-I'm sorry, I don't remember anything more."

"It's okay," Cruz assured. He felt sorry for her but suddenly there was a glimmer of hope. A moment to make the case. "Did you say you stabbed him?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Cruz's eyes lit up and suddenly Sam knew what he was thinking. "Was there blood on the pier?" she asked.

"That's what I need to find out. I'll have forensics put a rush on all blood samples. We may get lucky."

"Lucky . . ."

"What?" Cruz said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Nothing," Sam answered quickly.

"Hey, this is detective Rodriguez; patch me through to Mac Scorpio . . ."

As Cruz talked on the phone, Alexis appeared in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hand. "You're awake," she smiled at Sam. "Sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay," Sam replied. "You know, you didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to," Alexis told her, taking a seat at her bedside once more. She looked at Cruz and then back at her daughter. "Did he already take your statement?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. She gave a slight grin, "They may have a chance to nail the guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I . . . . I stabbed him on the pier. Cruz is going to have forensics put a rush on any blood samples found."

"That's great," Alexis replied. She grabbed Sam's hand into her own. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be eventually," Sam answered nodding her head. She forced a smile.

Alexis knew that Sam had yet to release everything built up inside of her, but allowed her to hold it in for the time being. "You ready to get out of here?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that," Sam grinned.

* * *

_Sorry that the chapter was kind of short but there's some juicy stuff coming up next :) reviews as always are appreciated and thanks for the support and keep the ideas coming._


	6. Black Holes and Revelations

It was amazing how her life had taken such a full circle.

Arriving at the lake house from the General Hospital was like some sort of déjà vu. It was reminiscent of when she came home after her shooting all over again. This was her second chance at life. Her renaissance.

Now she would do things right.

"Thanks," Sam said to Alexis as she entered the room with two cups off coffee. The hot cup was soothing to Sam's cold hands and the liquid warming to her body. Port Charles, New York brought one freezing winter.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked as she took a seat on the couch.

Sam gave a slight laugh, "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"When are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Alexis asked her.

"I told you everything . . . remember? Last night in the hospital? Or do I have to relive it for you?"

"Are you sure you told all of the story . . ."

"You said I have a good heart. How do you know?" Sam finally asked.

Alexis tilted her head to the side and looked at Sam with nearly identical brown eyes. "What makes you think that you don't?"

"Oh, please don't make me answer that question," Sam groaned, setting her mug off coffee on the nearby table.

"I won't, but I think it may be the only way for you to find answers," Alexis said.

Sam nervously grabbed a strand of hair and began to twist her finger around it. Her gaze had shifted downward, refusing to look Alexis in the face. There was a silence that filled the room. Like the calm before the storm.

"It seems like everything went down the drain the night I got shot," Sam mumbled in defeat. Alexis knew she had won. She waited.

"If it wasn't for Manny sometimes I think I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be at odds with myself like this," Sam said. She released the strand of hair from her grasp and instead began twiddling her thumbs. "I mean first Jason broke up with me . . . . And I was so angry and hurt and I-I blamed everything on you. You were all I had left and I . . ."

Sam stopped and Alexis kept a gentle gaze on her. "Sam, I don't blame you for being angry with me after Jason and you broke up. I mean . . . I'll be honest; I did pressure him to a little . . . I just wanted what was best for you."

"I know that now," Sam whispered softly. "It's just after that is when I turned into a bad person . . . I-I slept . . . your husband . . . how can you even look at me? Why did you even come last night?"

"Because I love you enough to forgive you," Alexis told her.

"That's what I don't understand. How can you love me, when you barely even know me?"

"You're my daughter," Alexis answered. "I may not have been there for nearly all of your life, but you were my first child. My first daughter. Nothing can break the bond that a mother shares with her child."

"I know," Sam murmured. She closed her eyes, and Alexis caught sight of a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I think . . . I think that's why all this time, I've wanted a baby. I-I-I just want to . . . I want to have that unconditional love, because I have yet to feel it. You . . . you know what it was like for me growing up. I mean, my family . . . well you couldn't really call it a family. I was a con and a drifter . . . my father was a sleaze. I never got to settle down and know anyone or to have any friends."

Sam sniffled slightly, keeping her head lowered. Alexis simply watched her for a moment. "I thought I'd found something with Jason, but maybe I was just grasping at straws. It seems like I've done that my entire life . . . I'm just forcing something that's not there, just trying to fill this hole."

Alexis slowly placed a hand under Sam's chin, forcing her welled up eyes to look into her own. "That's how I know you have a good heart," she whispered gently to her. "You just want to be loved Sam and that's all someone with a good heart wants. I just think . . . I think that it's so big that sometimes you feel too much. And it hurts so bad that the only thing you can do is get angry . . . that's what you've been doing your whole life."

"Well, I don't want to be like this anymore," Sam whimpered. Lucky's words immediately echoed through her head.

_Then you've got to do something about it._

"You don't have to be," Alexis told her. "You were given a second chance last night."

Sam nodded slightly but gave a long exhale. "I've screwed things up so badly," she said. "Not with just Jason and Elizabeth but with Lucky."

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"I-I . . . well, here's another reason I think I'm a bad person; When Jake Spencer was kidnapped in the park . . . I uh saw it happened and I didn't do anything," Sam confessed.

Alexis's eyes widened, "That's why you asked for my legal advice that day?"

"Yeah," Sam whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Sam, why didn't you tell anyone what you saw? Why'd you let the woman - -"

"Because I was angry," Sam answered. "It was out of hate and bitterness."

"I don't get what you mean. What do you have against Jake?"

"It's . . . he's . . . Jake isn't even Lucky's son. He's Jason's," Sam confessed. "Elizabeth lied about the paternity when she married Lucky. That's why they divorced again."

Alexis's mouth had dropped slightly and suddenly there was a dead quiet that enveloped the room. "Well, that's definitely an interesting piece of information."

Sam nodded slowly. "You're the second person I've told," she mumbled. "Elizabeth, Jason, Lucky and I have sworn to secrecy. For Jake's safety . . . I mean according to Jason, his life is too dangerous."

"And you're living proof of that," Alexis reminded her. "So, this entire time you've been carrying that with you?"

"Yes," Sam muttered. "It . . . It just hurt so much. Elizabeth gave something Jason that I couldn't . . . something that I will never be able to give anyone. And I guess . . . . I was just so angry. Lucky. . . Lucky told me that I got hurt, like he did, only it was my heart . . . and I got hooked on hurting people . . ." Sam stopped. "He's right."

"It sounds like Lucky has been one of your few allies through all of this," Alexis said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't even like I needed or wanted him to be. In the beginning I was just with him to get back at Elizabeth and Jason . . . but now . . ." Sam stopped again.

"What about now?"

"That's the problem, I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't know what I want or who I want . . . I don't even know who I am anymore, so how am I supposed to know what I want?" Sam asked in despair.

"Well, maybe that has been your problem all along," Alexis replied. She sighed, "I know I may not be the best person to take advice from, but I think before you do anything more Sam, you need to find some answers. Find out who you are and who you want to be. And I'll help you in anyway I can or you want me to . . . it's just . . . I want you to be happy Sam."

"Thank you," Sam whispered softly. She swallowed hard, "And thank you for listening to me . . . no one has really done that. I mean, just listened to my messed up story that I call a life."

"Well, if anyone should, it's your mother," Alexis told her. Sam nodded and in an instant, she was sharing a second embrace with her mother. For a moment they held each and when they released Sam managed to give Alexis her first real smile in days. "Listen, I'm sorry I have to go, but I'm still working on Cooper Barrett's case. I'll be back tonight though."

Sam nodded as Alexis got up.

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

"I'm not five," Sam answered with a slight smirk.

"Right," Alexis said. "Well, if there's anything I can help you with. Anything that is going to make this easier for you - -"

"Can you tell me about my father?" Sam asked.

Alexis who was now standing up nearly let her legs give out from underneath her. She swallowed down hard and only managed to give a shake of her head. "What?"

"My father . . . I want to know about him," Sam said. "I mean you said yourself that I should get an understanding of who I am before I do anything and I think my father might be able to help me with that."

Alexis silently made her way back over and sat down. "I should have known you'd ask this eventually."

"Well, I did once, but you just told me that he didn't know about me, and that you didn't really like to talk about it," Sam explained. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to inconvenience you but - -"

"No, you have every right to want to know about your father," Alexis said. "But I'll be honest, there's not much I can tell you."

"Well . . . How'd you guys meet?"

Alexis shook her head. "It – I . . . I was at boarding school and we were having a mixer with an all boy's school. I mean they'd do those dances every once in awhile. I honestly thought they were ridiculous but," Alexis stopped. "He was a senior and I was a junior."

Sam's heart was pounding. Oh how close she was coming to the answers. "What did he look like?"

Suddenly Alexis cracked a smile. "He was very handsome. Tall . . . .I know surprising, considering your height."

"Thanks," Sam laughed.

"He had brown hair and blue eyes."

"You sure he's my father?" Sam asked.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you asking if I was a whore?"

"What?! No! I'm just saying so far it doesn't sound like I got his handsome looks."

"Oh trust me, you did. I mean you got the Cassadine hair and eyes . . . but you have his cheek bones and his lips and his nose," Alexis studied Sam closely as she spoke. "And you got his taste for adventure."

Sam grinned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he convinced me to sneak off campus with him, and into town. I mean, we both agreed that the dance was a joke, so he insisted that he show me a good time of his own."

"Sounds romantic," Sam beamed.

"It actually was . . . he took me to eat, we wandered the streets of New York and then we went to the movies . . . and . . ." Alexis stopped. "And somewhere along the way you were conceived."

"So you never told him about me?"

"Well, he went back to his school . . . he was graduating that year after all, I mean according to him he had big plans . . . he was going to go to law school."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "Don't tell me that's why - -"

"No! I mean . . . I'll admit that I did look for him but . . . the point is, neither of us were ready for a child. I didn't want to put that burden on him . . . I mean we only knew each other for one night."

"One night that changed everything," Sam muttered. "Do you regret it?"

"No, because now you're here in my life, and I couldn't be happier. I have three daughters that I love very much, and one of them happens to be you," Alexis smiled.

"What was his name?" Sam asked.

"Ben," Alexis answered softly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I'll be honest that I got a lot of inspiration (at least for the Alexis and Sam convo) from Kelly Monaco herself. She was doing this promo for soapnet and she summed Sam up really well. _


	7. A New Quest pt 1

"Lulu, Johnny Z is even worse for you then the unworthy one! What draws you to such unscrupulous men?!" Damian Spinelli shouted at his friend.

"Johnny isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is, Spinelli. It's just . . . no one understands him - -"

"He's going to end up hurting you blonde one, and that is one thing I do not wish upon my cherished friend," Spinelli explained. Lesley Lu Spencer gave a slight sigh at Spinelli's words but before she could say anymore, there was a loud knock at the door. "Let me get that . . ."

Lulu watched in despair as Spinelli headed for the front door, watching as he swung open the door.

"Oh Fair Samantha!" Spinelli cried out, causing Lulu to jump slightly.

Sam nearly jumped as well, but suddenly found herself sharing an embrace with her ex-roommate. Spinelli released her, and Sam ungracefully regained balance upon her crutches.

"Thank god you're okay. I heard the news and you were attacked on the pier and it has been so long since the goddess has stopped by to see the jackal and - -"

Sam gave a smile, "I've missed you too Spinelli."

Spinelli nervously ran a hand through his messy hair and then opened the door wider, allowing her inside. "Please grace the humble dwellings with your presence," he grinned.

Sam shook her head, trying her best to not laugh. She forgot how much she missed Spinelli. Entering the room, Sam quickly took sight of Lucky's younger sister. "Hey," Lulu was the first to say something. She gave Sam a smile, "I see they supplied you with the sticks of death."

"Yes, I'm ready to burn them already," Sam replied, taking a seat in the nearby chair. It was strange to be back in the Pent House. She felt like an outsider.

"So . . . if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Lulu asked.

Sam shrugged. "I got a text message and the next thing I know I'm being strangled to death. Fortunately for me Carly must have scared him off or something . . . I honestly don't remember," she lied.

"Well, I for one am jovial about your survival! Of course no one could ever take down the courageous heroine," Spinelli beamed, now joining the conversation. "So, I assume you came to get my computer assistance in order to track down your attacker?"

"Well, as much as I would love that, I actually need your help with something else," Sam answered.

"And that is?"

"I want you to help me track down my father," Sam replied.

Spinelli's eyes widened. "You don't mean - -"

"No, not my adoptive father," Sam said quickly. "My biological one."

"You told me that the goddess mother didn't tell you anything about him."

"Well that changed today," Sam replied, getting up. Both Spinelli and herself headed for the computer, which the young man was quick to station himself in front of.

"So . . . what information do you have?" Spinelli asked. Lulu had now gotten up as well, peering over Spinelli's other shoulder.

"Well, his name is Ben," Sam answered.

"Ben? That certainly narrows it down," Lulu said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam nearly laughed. "Getting this information was like pulling teeth."

"Well, what else do you know?"

"He was a senior at boarding school in 1980," Sam answered.

"So, that means he was born between 1961-63," Spinelli said, typing a few things into the computer. "Do you know what boarding school it was?"

"No. Probably somewhere close though . . . It was a mixer at Alexis's boarding school. Look for anything close to Briarton Griggs Academy in Maine."

For a long moment all that was heard were the keys on Spinelli's laptop. After awhile he gave a slight sigh. "Well, this is going to take a little while . . ." he admitted softly. He turned around in the chair and look at Sam. "I hope this isn't urgent."

"No, not at all," Sam said. "I mean, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Maybe a day," Spinelli answered. "I could drop it by your place - -"

"No . . . no I'll come and pick it up," Sam replied. She couldn't risk anyone knowing.

"I assume that the mother of the goddess is clueless about your quest," Spinelli said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she muttered.

"Well, I will do whatever I can to help you find your paternal one," Spinelli assured her.

"Thanks," Sam replied gratefully. She gave a sigh, "Well, I better get out of here. I'm going to go to Kelly's - -"

"Do you want company?"

Sam was slightly taken back at Lulu's words. Sure they knew each other, but were simply acquaintances.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to impose, it's just . . . I want to talk to you," Lulu apologized quickly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah of course. Besides, I could use some company."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walk to Kelly's was more than painful for Sam. The crutches were becoming unbearable underneath her arms, and her leg throbbed by the time she plopped down in a seat at a table with Lulu.

"I'm sorry; I know that crutches are killer. If I had driven - -"

"No, it's my fault. I totally under estimated what a pain in the ass they would be," Sam told her. Lulu gave a slight smirk. "So uh . . . what did you want to talk about?"

"You've . . . you've been seeing Lucky, haven't you?" Lulu asked slowly. She seemed unsure, almost second guessing each word that came out of her mouth.

Sam swallowed. "Yeah . . . I mean . . . I was," she answered.

"Oh . . . I feel like an idiot - -"

"No," Sam stopped her quickly. "I mean he's your brother."

"Then do you mind me asking what happened?"

"It's a little complicated - -"

"I know the truth about Jake Spencer," Lulu blurted out suddenly. Sam's eyes widened slightly.

"You what?" she asked.

"I've known it all along. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but - -"

"Lulu, I knew too. I mean I overhead Jason and Elizabeth at the hospital and . . ." Sam stopped. "I'm sorry, but Lulu I barely even know you and I don't know if this is . . . if anything good is going to come of the conversation that we might share."

Lulu nodded her head. "I understand . . . I just . . . I want to know if you're another Elizabeth. If you're going to hurt Lucky . . ."

"I'm afraid that I already have," Sam confessed softly.

"What happened?"

Sam shook her head. "It's probably for the better."

"Do you care about him?" Lulu asked.

"What makes you so curious?" Sam asked her.

"Because I think . . . I think my brother likes you, a lot. And I don't want to see him get slapped in the face again. Whatever you did . . . it can't be anything compared to the havoc that Elizabeth wrecked - -"

"Oh trust me, it was lacking moral," Sam replied. She sighed, "Do you remember when Jake was kidnapped?"

"Yeah," Lulu started slowly. "What? Did you do it?"

"No, I just . . . I saw it happen and I didn't do anything . . . and it wasn't just because I froze . . . it's because I was so angry and I-I wasn't thinking."

Lulu shrugged, "So, people do stupid stuff when they're angry. I mean, I'm not one to tell you what you did was horrid," Lulu replied. "It's not like you took him . . . and he's home safe so - -"

"So, Lucky didn't take it so lightly," Sam replied. "He thinks that I'm still trying to get revenge on Jason and Elizabeth."

"Are you?"

"I don't want to anymore," Sam said.

"Well then don't."

"You're good at giving advice," Sam nearly laughed.

Lulu gave a laugh of her own, "Well, I get most of mine from Carly."

Sam's skin crawled at the name. "Then I can't imagine the awful things you've heard about me."

"She doesn't really talk about you, if it makes you feel better. Besides, I'm usually the one spilling my guts to her," Lulu explained. "But I think you might be helpful as well."

"How so?"

"What was it like being with Jason Morgan?"

"What?" Sam nearly choked.

"No, not like that. I mean . . . being in danger all the time," Lulu said.

"Lulu, please don't tell me you're going after Jason - -"

"No! No, it's just . . . I kind of like this guy but his life is dangerous . . . I just don't know what to do."

"Well, if you like him, you'll accept that danger. Just . . . just make sure you really like him, because you may be putting yourself in the line of fire without realizing it," Sam warned. "Trust me, I learned the hard way."

Lulu nodded. "Do you really like Lucky?"

Sam sighed. "I care about him . . . a lot."

* * *

_Okay, well I hoped you enjoyed. I've always wanted some Lulu/Sam interaction considering they've said pretty much a few words to each other on the show and couples are still being decided so I appreciate people being vocal :)_


	8. A New Quest : END OF PART ONE

Evening was drawing near by the time Sam arrived back at the lake house. For awhile she had contemplated returning to her apartment but after her talk with Alexis, she decided she wanted to stick around a little while longer. Besides, living alone proved to be a bad idea as of yet.

When Sam pushed open the door she could have sworn she had entered the twilight zone. She had to double take in order to get everything straight.

"What the hell?"

Her voice caused Alexis to quickly pull away from Jerry Jacks and her mouth to drop slightly. "Uh . . . hi," she managed to greet.

Sam simply stared at the two in disgust, but Jerry was fast to rise from the couch. "Well, if it isn't dear Sam," Jerry said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"What brings upon the bout hostility?" he asked, flashing a charming smile.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that you and my mother look a little too cozy - -"

"Sam, is your daughter?" Jerry asked turning to Alexis, who was still recovering from a sudden case of shock.

"Y-You two know each other?" Alexis stammered out.

"Oh, yeah, he happens to be - -"

"We ran into each other once . . . was it the Metro Court?" Jerry asked, flashing her another sick grin.

"Yeah, the lobby," Sam replied bitterly. Alexis must not have known. Sam had to tell her . . . she couldn't let her mother date some sociopath. But Jerry would probably do something horrid if she were to spill the beans now . . . "So uh . . . what? Are you two like a thing or something?"

"Alexis is my lawyer," Jerry answered.

"Really? Hmm . . . must be some case you two are working on - -"

"Jerry, I'm sorry, it's getting late," Alexis suddenly cut in. "Maybe we could finish up tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," Jerry told her. Alexis slowly led him to the door and before he made an exit, he looked back at Sam. "It was nice to see you again."

"You too . . . Mr. Craig," Sam mumbled.

"I really do hope I can see you again tomorrow," Jerry told Alexis. Sam nearly gagged at his voice.

"Well, we'll see," Alexis smiled at him. "Good night."

Sam listened as the door clicked closed, and waited for Alexis's badgering. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Sam asked back, putting on her best clueless face.

"Why were you being so rude to Jerry?"

"For reasons that you don't understand," Sam told her.

"Why? You need to tell me what's going on - -"

"He's just not good for you Alexis. You need to stay away from him. He's a bad guy - -"

"Now, that I can agree with."

Both Sam and Alexis turned at the sound of a sudden voice, in time to see Ric Lansing standing in the doorway. "The door was unlocked," he revealed slowly.

"Sam!"

Running quickly into the living room and toward her older sister was Kristina Corinthos, a large smile plastered across her face. Sam quickly tossed her crutches onto the couch and shared an embrace with her young half-sister.

"I've missed you," Sam said as she released from the hug.

"I've missed you too," Kristina told her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy, I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "Have you gotten taller?"

"I don't know," Kristina answered, giving a shrug. Sam couldn't help but smile at the five year old. "What happened to you?"

"Bad guys," Sam said.

Kristina nodded her head, "Bad guys . . ." she repeated softly.

"Looks like he got the best of you," Ric said, now stepping further into the house.

"Well, he definitely didn't let up," Sam told him. "You're the district attorney . . . got any leads?"

"We have Cooper Barrett in custody," Ric answered.

"Yes, I imagine that he was the one who tried choking me to death last night," Sam replied with a roll of her eyes.

Alexis gave Ric a slight grin as she took a sleeping Molly from him. "Yeah, kind of ruins your theory, huh?" she laughed. "I imagine Scott Baldwin will be grasping at straws trying to make a case against my client."

Ric raised his eyebrows, "An accomplice. Cooper could very well be an accomplice in the entire thing."

"Oh, Ric, you know that no one in this town is smart enough to have an accomplice," Sam said. She raised an eyebrow, "So, why aren't you serving as the prosecuting attorney anyway?"

"Because I have bigger fish to fry. Like a brewing mob war," Ric answered.

"Haven't heard of it," Sam replied.

"Oh that's right, you're out of the loop," he said. Sam resented his words. It was how she felt ever since Jason and her split. "Well, from what the PCPD has investigated, there are high tensions between the Zacchara and Corinthos organizations. In fact, I'm off to meet with my father . . ."

"Well, good luck," Sam told him. She looked to Kristina, "Hey, your grandpa Mike gave me some cookies to bring home."

Kristina's eyes widened slightly and a smile found its way to her mouth. Sam was grateful. She needed a reason to get out of the living room with Ric. "There in the kitchen, let's go," she said. Kristina nearly ran for the kitchen, and Sam grabbed her crutches and slowly followed after.

"Bye, Kristina!" Ric shouted after her.

The little girl stopped dead in her tracks. Running back into the living room she gave Ric a hug. "Night, munchkin. I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay," Kristina said giving him a peck on the cheek. Ric watched as she followed Sam into the kitchen and slowly looked to Alexis.

"You've always been so good with her," she admired.

"She's like my own daughter Alexis, you know that," Ric said.

"Right," she said softly. "I'm just glad we could work all this out. Be civil about everything concerning the girls."

"I am too," he told her gently. "Alexis, I never wanted to hurt you, I hope you know that. I guess we're just both a little stubborn."

Alexis nodded. 'That's true."

Ric stared at her for a moment. "I still care about you."

"I care about you too, Ric. So be careful when it comes to your father," Alexis said.

"You be careful when it comes to Jerry Jacks. This is one of few times I agree with Sam . . . he's not good for you."

Alexis gave a slight sigh. "I don't need either of you interfering with my life right now."

"I'm not trying to . . . it's just like I said. I care about you Alexis. Don't go getting yourself hurt," Ric said.

"I won't."

Ric gave a sigh. "I have to go meet with Trevor. He says he needs my help."

"That's odd," Alexis muttered.

"I know," Ric said as he headed toward the door. "I'll see you on Tuesday to pickup the girls."

"Okay," Alexis called after him. She watched as he exited, the door clicking closed behind him. She gave a slight sigh. She was falling back under his spell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evening had turned quiet after Ric had left, and even more still after Kristina and Molly had fallen into a slumber. Sam was silent as she sat at the table with Alexis, where papers cluttered the oak surface. Alexis rifled through files, jotted notes down, and went over every piece of evidence against Cooper Barrett that there was. Sam simply highlighted the phone calls made and received on the day of Georgie Jones' murder. It was odd to think that her mother was defending a possible suspect; someone who possibly wanted to kill her.

Her mind was heavy and she had to do everything she could in order to focus on her work. Jerry Jacks in her mother's life concerned her greatly and revealing his true identity to her would only complicate things much more.

The ring of her cell phone served as a saving grace.

Sam didn't recognize the number, but she was eager to rise from her seat anyway. She looked to Alexis, "Sorry, it's probably about the show," she lied. It was true that the executives of Everyday Heroes were begging her to hold a press conference and after numerous negotiations, Sam had agreed to have one in two days.

Alexis simply nodded in response and went back to her work as Sam slowly maneuvered out of the area and flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"Sweet Sam, how wonderful to hear your voice . . ."

_Ric Lansing stared at the figure in front of him, with a slight hint of anger. "You've known something about the text message killer this entire time?" he asked. "Do you not realize that I am the district attorney? That the PCPD is the laughing stock of New York - -"_

"_Quit crying like a baby! Your reputation should be the last of your worries," Trevor snapped at his son. _

_Running a hand down his face, Ric gave a long sigh. "You have to tell me . . ."_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_How do you know that I need to investigate Jerry Jacks? How do I know that you're not in on this?"_

"What the hell do you want?" Sam hissed into her cell phone. She stumbled farther away from Alexis with one crutch, keeping the phone close to her ear.

"To make sure you don't let the cat out of the bag. Of course I'm sure I shouldn't worry, I mean you seem like the kind of person who is successful when it comes to keeping secrets - -"

"Don't be so sure. You either break things off with my mother or I'll make sure that you do."

"Sam, I care about Alexis. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her - -"

"You love Jax too but you blew up his fucking hotel," Sam snapped back quickly. "So, what's keeping me from telling Alexis about the real you?"

She could almost hear Jerry smile over the telephone.

"_Is it some strange coincidence that Jerry Jacks looks exactly like James Craig - -"_

"_We've already concluded that Jacks is not James Craig. He had plastic surgery - -"_

"_What a coincidence. I mean, no wonder you claim that the PCPD has become a joke." _

"_Even if Jerry Jacks happens to be the killer, what gives you the lead?"_

"_James Craig was an enemy of the Zacchara organization . . . he was sick, Ric. Absolutely violent and twisted."_

"Sam, if what I've heard is true, you know a good deal when you hear one . . . am I right?" Jerry led on slowly.

"What's the deal?"

"Well, I imagine you want to know the identity of your attacker . . . the text message killer . . ."

"How do I know it's not you?"

"Because really the entire mass murder thing isn't my cup of tea, to be entirely honest. As fun as it would be to take out a bout of rage on some innocent bystanders, I only revert to such barbaric behavior when it is necessary. You know business and such - -"

"I don't want your life story. All I want to know is who the text message killer is," Sam told him quickly.

_Trevor watched as his son headed for the door. "What are you doing?"_

"_Leaving," Ric answered. "But thank you for the advice. I just hope you aren't using me for your own personal vendetta against Jerry."_

"_I wouldn't use you," Trevor said. "You're my son."_

"_Right . . ."_

"You think I'm really just going to give you an answer because you demand it?" Jerry asked with a slight chuckle.

"I can hope, can't I?"

"How about we set up a meeting?"

"How do I know it's not some trap? That you're not the killer and you're not going to finish me off."

"Not my style."

_The evening was eerily quiet as Ric stepped out into the darkness. He headed for his vehicle but before he could touch the handle, his cell phone gave an abrupt ring. _

Sam ran a hand down her face. "How can I trust you?"

"I was with your mother last night," Jerry said. "When you were attacked."

_Ric gave a sigh as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open. A new text: _

_**Sorry, can't take any chances . . .**_

"_What the hell?"_

"So will you meet with me?"

"I want some clue . . . I want to know that you have some sort of information."

"There's more than one killer . . ."

"You have partner - -"

"I've already told you, these sins are not my doing."

_Someone grabbed Ric from behind, and in an instant a hard knee struck him in the back. He sucked in a sharp gasp, trying to recover from the sudden shock. Before he could turn to see his attacker, he was struck with a fist to the side of his neck. Rather than passing out from the pain, he fell to the hard and cold asphalt of the street. _

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sam said softly taking a glance over at Alexis to make sure she was still hovered over work. To her relief, she was.

"Trust me, you will soon enough."

_Ric was on his back looking up through blurred vision. His attacker had taken off its mask and though he had taken a beating, Ric could still manage to make out the face. His breath caught in his throat._

"_No way . . ." he coughed. _

"Meet me. Tomorrow at noon, pier 54," Jerry instructed. "Any funny business and you'll regret it."

"This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No."

"Then there won't be any funny business," Sam said.

"_Goodbye, Lansing."_

_In a short instant a blade struck downward and impelling itself into Ric's chest was a sharp knife. He gasped for air. Blood seeped from his wound, staining his shirt. The unidentified assailant pulled the weapon out of his weakening body and then a second time plunged it into Ric's body. _

_Another dead victim._

_The text message killer had struck again. _

"How splendid. Then sleep well tonight, and tomorrow you will be a step closer on your quest to finding the infamous text message killer."

Even after the line went dead Sam listened to the silence that filled her ear.

She had a quest.

A purpose.

But was it the right one?

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

_Okay well before I embark on part two, I wanted to again emphasize that I could use some suggestions before I begin. Someone said to put Sam with a new guy and I'm starting to consider it, I mean if I do put her with the guy it wouldn't necessarily be perminent, but if anyone has other suggestions or possibly an objection (ooo rhyme) then please step forward and let me hear it :) Thanks ! Sammy. _


End file.
